It Just Isn't
by jokergirl94
Summary: "When the Levee Breaks" 4x22. "I'm Scared"-verse. AU and No pairings. OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this. **

**A/N: "When the Levee Breaks" 4x22. "I'm Scared"-verse. AU and No pairings. **

SPN SPN SPN

"Come on guys break it up!" Dani yelled as she burst into the motel room where she heard punches being thrown.

Tossing her helmet aside along with her leather jacket she hopped the step from the lower level of the room to the upper level where the bed was arriving just as Sam slammed Dean into the mirror leaving a spider web of cracks in its wake, "Sam!"

Pushing her way the two she was rewarded with a punch to her jaw sending her staggering from the force. Wiping the blood from her nose and split lip she got back up moving between them once more trying to push them apart, "Stop it! Just fucking stop for a minute and calm down." She screamed hoping to catch the attention of one of her brothers. Instead she was flung through the decorative lattice work along with Dean and crashing into the glass table below.

Gasping she stood up as Sam moved closer, "Damn it Sam what's gotten into you?"

Her brother didn't answer as he was already moving towards Dean. Walking forward to intercept him when she felt something tug at her side, looking down she found a shard of glass plunged deeply into her side with blood starting to darken the light colored flannel she was wearing.

"Sam,"

Bringing her head up she found Sam on top of Dean, who was laying in the remains of the glass table, trying to choke the life out of their older brother. Hunting instinct came into play then forgetting her injury she jumped forward landing on top of Sam, "Knock it off! Just stop and talk to me Sammy. What happened between you two?" She screamed as she managed to get her brother off and punched him in the cheek when he started to fight back.

She tried to keep Sam on the ground but when he kneed her near the jagged piece of glass she slid onto floor gasping in pain.

"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back." Dean rasped out as the door slammed shut shaking the floor and the rest of the poorly constructed room.

She could hear her brother rolling in the broken glass groaning, but she couldn't get herself to move to aid him. She could feel the blood dripping through her fingers as she tried to stop the blood that was already pooling on the dirty carpet.

"Dani," She could faintly hear her brother calling out to her, but it sounded as if it was coming through a tunnel, like when they would play telephone with aluminum cans at Bobby's on those hot summer days before the apocalypse, before everything, "can you hear me?"

To answer or not to answer that was the million dollar question. She could feel the blood beginning to soak into her jeans around her hips and the sticky flannel plastering itself around the glass shard. It was strange as she felt the blood pool around her it was as if a calm had fallen around her, a feeling she hadn't had for God knows how long, she felt as if at last she could breathe, as if everything would be alright.

"Come on answer me kid."

There it was again that voice. Why did it have to interrupt her, she was just fine laying here on the ground.

"You're starting to scare me Danielle."

She could hear the panic in the voice now. Letting out a quivering sigh she managed to flip herself onto her back feeling the crunch of glass under her as she managed to twist her head to the side to see who was trying to disrupt her nap.

Black dots were starting to fill her vision now, but she could make out her brother pushing himself upwards rubbing at his throat. She wasn't sure what to do so she brought up one of her hands in a halfhearted wave, "Hiya Dean."

That was all she knew before she blacked out.

SPN SPN SPN

He listened as the door slammed shut, as the rumble of cars passed the motel room and drifted through the thin window pane. He could hear everything in shocking clarity, it was as if everything had come to a peak. Rolling over he could hear the crunching of the shattered glass beneath him.

Blinking back tears he turned his head across the floor to see his sister laying on her side just out of arm's reach. He could see her blond hair in its roughly chopped shoulder length hair, windblown and dusted with glass and dirt from their flight across the room, "Dani, can you hear me?"

He sounded so weak, he could feel the bruises starting to form around his throat from where Sam's hands had moments ago tried to choke the life out of him, along with the cut sluggishly bleeding across his temple. He watched as Dani's foot leg moved as if she wanted to get up but wasn't able too.

"Come on kid answer me."

He waited and watched; why wasn't she answering him, "You're starting to scare me Danielle."

Bringing himself to rest on his elbow he watched as Dani summoned enough strength to flip herself onto her back and turned her head towards him.

Watching the weak and uncoordinated movements he knew something was wrong right away. Pulling himself up further he watched as she lifted a pale, blood covered hand in a wave, "Hiya Dean."

He was scrambling to get up when he saw her beautiful green eyes close, "Don't you do this to me Dani! Don't you dare." Before he could even process picking himself he was by her side trying to rouse her, "Come on wake up, wake up!"

His eyes scanned over his little sister's body taking in the bruise that was forming on the side of her face to the tiny scratches from the wood they had splintered and lastly landing on the large blood red glass shard sticking out of her lower stomach, "Oh God."

Scooping her up in his arms he made his way out the door of the hotel room not caring about what he was leaving behind. Running down the hallway they quickly made it to the Impala that was waiting patiently next to Danielle's Mitsubishi.

SPN SPN SPN

Racing towards the nearest Hospital, he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, they kept glancing across the bench seat to his sister who was unconscious and bleeding. He had managed to get an old t-shirt clenched to the wound to stop the bleeding but he could see it was started to seep through.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration when they hit another red light, he heard a groan from next to him, "Dani are you awake can you hear me?"

He watched as eyelids started to fluttered and hands started to move.

"What h'ppn'd?"

"You and me decided to take a flight courtesy of Sam Airlines," he answered slamming on the gas as the light turned green, "we had a little bit of a crash landing."

Watching his sister out of the corner of his eye he watched as hazy eyes looked down at her intruder, "What's this?"

Pushing a little harder on the gas, "Like I said we had a bit of a crash landing. Just don't touch it we are almost to the hospital." He could see the bright hospital lights right up ahead.

"Dean," he looked over at his sister and could see a trail of red running from the corner of her mouth, "I don't feel so hot."

Shit. "Its ok we are almost there," Running a hand across the bench seat he grabbed Dani's loose hand in his own and squeezed it for comfort, "just a little bit longer."

"Oops."

Looking from the road he watched as Dani held up the large piece of glass turning hazy eyes towards him, "I got it Dean."

SPN SPN SPN

"Help," Dean yelled storming through the automatic doors of the ER, "I need help!"

He watched as nurses and doctors scrambled from their midnight coffee talk and pushed a gurney towards him as he ran forward with his sister bleeding in his arms. He could feel it drenching his shirt as it pumped from her stomach.

"What happened?"

"We were messing around in the hotel," Dean stuttered watching as they lowered his sister onto the gurney and pushed her out of the ER and towards the authorized only hallway, "and she fell onto the glass table. I thought she was fine…"

"Kid," he looked up as he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder nearly on top of his scar from Castiel, "Y our…"

"Sister," Dean answered looking into the older woman's kind eyes as she tried to comfort him, "her name is Danielle. Don't let her catch you calling her that though; you'll be in for an earful."

"Danielle is in good hands here. But son how are you?" He could feel her looking at him as she took in the bruising around his neck and the bleeding cut above his eye, "you look like you went through the ringer. Why don't you let me get you cleaned up while we wait for your sister?"

Dean looked around before nodding, "Yes Ma'am."

SPN SPN SPN

"Rhonda," Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed as the older black woman taped his forehead together, "I need to go take care of some stuff-"

"And you want me to call you when I find out something about your sister?" The nurse answered taking a step back as she admired her handy work.

"I-" He started but was cut off.

"Your sister needs you Dean. Are you sure you can't wait for her to wake up?"

Could the apocalypse wait? What would Sam do now that he was on his own, "No ma'am I don't think it can wait."

He watched as the motherly woman looked him over with appraising eyes before answering, "Then I guess I better get your number."

SPN SPN SPN

The first thing she was aware of was the pain in her stomach. It felt like someone stabbed her with a hot poker (and yes she did know what that feels like) moaning with pain she gently pried her eyes open.

She blinked a few times trying to bring into focus her surroundings and saw a friendly black woman standing next to her bed checking her vitals, "Wh're m' I?" God it felt like something crawled into her mouth and died.

"Oh honey you're awake let me go see if Dean is here."

That's a silly question Dean is always there. He had never not be there for her when she was sick or hurt, "Thirsty."

She watched as the woman came back from the doorway, "Of course I'm sorry sweetie," she replied sweetly as she poured a small amount of water into a plastic cup and helped her take a couple of sips, "I'll be right back."

SPN SPN SPN

The next time Dani opened her eyes Dean was by her side crouched over in the plastic chair looking a hundred years older, "Where you been?"

Dean jumped at the sound of her voice. She knew she sounded bad breathing through a nasal cannula and cotton mouth would do that to you, "Good to see you awake kid. I was beginning to worry about you."

"How long?" If Dean was getting worried it had to be bad.

"You've been in and out for a week already, they said you were probably just trying to recover lost blood. You had me scared for a while." Dean answered with a fake smile as he reached into his pocket and checked his phone.

"Hot date?" I asked as I moved the bed to a more upright position and gently moved forward for the coffee cup sitting on the table.

"No." Dean answered just a little too fast for comfort pushing the phone into his pocket and pulling the cup away and took a long drink, "and I don't think you need this."

Something was off here Dean was acting weird, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember coming to stop you two knuckle heads from starting world war three and getting impaled with a piece of our table."

"Well sounds like you got it." Her brother answered as he got up and moved over to look out the window facing the hospital courtyard.

"That's not what I mean Dean," I answered twisting carefully in the bed to watch his back as he continued to look out the window, "where were you?"

"I've been here the whole time," he answered turning around with a puzzled look on his face as he came to sit on the edge of my bed, "you took quite a knock to the head when we fell and it looks like Sam left his mark on you too."

"Don't lie to me Dean Winchester." I was getting angry now.

"Dani-"

"Don't even try to come up with some bullshit story about how you were just "out" getting coffee or using the bathroom when I woke up. I know you weren't here and I sure as hell know Sam wasn't here. So what did you two dumbasses do now?"

I watched as guilt, pain, and something else I couldn't peg crossed Dean's face and landed on his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it I really did."

"What? Sam he isn't-" I could feel tears start to blossom in my eyes and my chest getting a little tighter.

"We did it," he answered a shaking hand raising to cling to my own, "we started the damn apocalypse."

"What?! What do you mean you started the apocalypse? I go out of commission and this is what you two idjits do?" Yelling now I fling back the blankets in a rush to get out of bed, "What happened?"

"After our 'accident' Sam ran away with Ruby and went to kill Lilith," Dean was pacing now as he tried to calm his nerves, "Lilith was the final seal."

Everything stopped at the admission. Dean stopped pacing, I stopped trying to remove the IV in my arm, and it seemed as if everything got real quiet, "He killed her."

"Yeah he did."

Nodding I leaned back in bed, "Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"You know things haven't been right between us since I got back and-"

"Quit pussy foot around and tell me what you two did." I was up and slowly reaching for the clothes I saw Dean had brought for me.

"We umm… We decided it would be best if we each picked a hemisphere and called it good."

There it was just a couple of simple words that could change everything, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Sam said something's and I said something's. Kid we have done more harm than good together. Ever since we got him from Stanford everything has gone downhill, this is for the best."

"The best for who?" I questioned quietly not sure if he heard me or not.

"What was that?"

Shaking my head, "Nothing can you help me get out of here?"

SPN SPN SPN

It was a few days and states later that Dean finally questioned my silence, "For somebody that I normally can't get to shut up you are abnormally quiet."

"Wow Dean you used a big word." I tried to joke but it turned out flat and humorless.

"Dani you've barely said three words to me since we ditched the hospital."

"I'm fine-" I turned to answer but stopped at the sight of my brother sending me his infamous death glare that had stopped me from doing so many questionable things in the past.

"It was supposed to be us against the world." I answered quietly as I looked down at my hands and gently put a hand on the thick padding covering my side where the stiches were placed, "we are all any of us has left and it was supposed to be us against the world. Angels and demons be damned."

"Dani you know it couldn't be like that." Dean coddled as the Impala raced across the landscape with no particular destination in mind.

"And why the hell not? Because we were dealt a shit hand and couldn't expect more from life," I was pissed now as I spun on the bench seat and faced my brother, "Whatever happened to the 'family business'?"

"You don't-"

"What don't I get it? Are you fucking me right now Dean don't even tell me I don't get it right now? I get that we are a family and that family sticks together. I get that you never do something you don't want to do, do you want to leave Sam behind? Is that what you want Dean? Do you want to play into the Angel's hands? Is that really what you want?"

I watched pain cross Dean's face, "You just don't understand everything."

"What don't I understand? Do you love Sam?"

"Damn it of course I love Sam."

"Do you want him to face this alone? The Apocalypse that is."

"No!"

"Then what the hell are we doing," she gestured lifting her arms carefully to encompass the passing country landscape, "travelling the country without a clue. We need to get to Sam."

"It isn't that easy Danielle."

"And why the hell not?"

"It just," Dean paused releasing a deep breath as they passed another cornfield, "isn't."

Little did the two siblings know that in reality it was that simple. Three siblings against the world is all it would take to stop the apocalypse, but would they realize it in time? One may never know, but for now the family would be spreading across the country trying to forget what they had done and what was to come in the false hopes that this could be remedied just by forgetting.

**Review Please!**


End file.
